


Notice

by ByAStream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, References to Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByAStream/pseuds/ByAStream
Summary: She notices a lot of things about you. In the aftermath of the Snap and the Blip, you and Natasha find your way back to each other.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Notice

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: jbbarnesnnoble.tumblr.com
> 
> This was a request fill! 
> 
> This is an AU companion to my oneshot series 'Of Love, Loss, and Finding It All Again' where Natasha and Tony live rather than die.

You had walked in the room and her eyes zeroed in on you. Whatever Tony had been talking to her and Bruce about faded into the background. The dress you had chosen complimented your figure and the color you had settled on looked incredible. As much as she enjoyed it on you, she couldn’t help but think about what it would look like on her floor, with you on her bed. 

The pair of you had been together for some time, but lately things had hit a rough patch and she wasn’t sure where they were heading. You had asked for space, and space she gave you in spades. You had told her you felt like she was phoning it in, like she was pulling away. Hearing that had hurt. Natasha never wanted you to feel like you were anything other than the center of her world, someone she would do anything for, give anything to protect. 

She had little things she loved about you, things you never thought she would have noticed. The way you would throw your head back with laughter whenever Thor regaled you with stories of his younger years, the antics he would get up to. The way you’d pout when Bucky or Steve would cut you off after missions gone well or other small gatherings where the team was drinking because while you’d insist you were fine and one more drink wouldn’t hurt, that one drink would be the difference between you being perfectly fine the next morning or having a hangover. 

She always noticed when you’d sing to yourself when you were cooking or when you were doing things around the compound. She could probably sing half of your favorite playlists off the top of her head with how frequently she heard you. There were so many little things, like the quirk of your lip when you were telling an obvious lie. You were good in the field, but when it came to lying to her, to your friends, to the team, you folded like a house of cards. You and Peter got up to more mischief than she could keep track of. You had taken him under your wing after everything that had happened. Even before Thanos, before Peter had been lost to the Snap like so many others, you had taken him under your wing, looking out for the friendly neighborhood Spiderman. 

Almost losing her when it came to defeating Thanos, almost losing Tony who had been the one to bring you in, it had affected you. No one was sure how Natasha had ended up returning with the others. Red Skull had been clear when he said it was permanent. You had been in your early twenties when everything happened, you and Natasha had only been together a couple years when Thanos came knocking. It had taken a toll on your relationship, one that was still being felt. It was why you had asked for space. You loved her, but you weren’t sure how she felt, not when she had all but pushed you away after the Snap. It had been gradual, but it had happened. 

Steve took notice of Natasha’s change in demeanor from across the room and saw that you had arrived. He just shook his head as he looked between the two of you. He knew the two of you would be okay, eventually. You had to be. The way Nat looked at you when you weren’t looking said it all in ways that words never would. It was the same way you looked at her, pure adoration and love. It always felt intrusive when he’d catch those looks, like he was seeing something he wasn’t meant to. Bucky bumped his shoulder.

“Where’s your head at?” he asked. Steve nodded his head towards Nat and gestured toward you. Bucky sighed while Sam just chuckled. 

“They’re idiots,” Bucky said.

“Idiots in love. They’ll figure it out,” Sam said.

“The Snap was hard on them both. Nat pushed her away. Before we went to get the stones...they were barely speaking. They still shared a bed, but...it wasn’t like it used to be. And then Nat didn’t come back from the mission,” Steve said. 

“Did she blame Barton?” Sam asked. Steve shook his head.

“She wanted to. We didn’t talk about it. But you could tell. She didn’t speak to Clint until after the Blip, after the stones were returned and she was sure Nat was back, for real,” Steve said as he watched you make your way over towards Natasha. He saw the slight smile on your face as you took her in. You gently looped your arm through hers and in that moment, he could tell. Things between you and Nat were going to be just fine. 

You looked at Natasha with a smile on your face. You had missed being so close to her. You pulled her away from Bruce and Tony and toward the dance floor as a slow song started. Thomas Rhett’s voice moved over the crowd, singing about his wife, about all the small things he noticed about her. 

“He has a point you know? This singer. You think I don’t see those little things, but I do. And they make me fall for you more and more. Even when...even when I was pushing you away,” Natasha said, as she spun you around. 

“You do?” you asked her.

“You do this thing when you’re nervous about something. I don’t think you even notice you’re doing it. You start playing with your left hand bra strap if you’re not out in public. If you’re wearing something strapless, you play with the ring on your right hand. You also do that when you’re in public,” she said. You blinked, looking at her with surprise. 

“Well, you are a trained spy,” you teased.

“That’s not why I notice things about you. You’re not a mark. You’re the love of my life. I want to know all the small things. Because when I think I can’t love you more than I already do, I notice something else about you that makes me fall more in love,” she said. You took the opportunity to pull her into a kiss, your first in you didn’t know how long. 

“Ms. Romanoff, I think you and I should ditch this party,” you said quietly. She nodded in agreement.

“I think we should,” she replied, taking your hand in hers and leading you out of the room. It was a short journey back to the apartment the two of you kept in the city. The last time the two of you had stayed there was before the mission to retrieve the stones. The door had barely closed before she was unzipping your dress, letting it pool around your ankles before you stepped out of it. 

Natasha took you in. You looked stunning, standing there in your lingerie and heels. She turned and without a word you unzipped her dress. She led you to the bedroom, both of you kicking your heels off along the way. She took her time finishing undressing you. She kissed her way from your lips, down your neck and chest, to your pussy. You spread your legs giving her access as she kissed up your thigh.

“You’re dripping, baby. All for me?” Natasha asked you as she pressed one finger into you.

“Always for you, Tasha,” you said. She grinned before licking a stripe from your entrance to your clit, adding a second finger. She knew how to work your body and she knew exactly what spot to hit to make you arch off the bed. She focused on your clit with her tongue, swirling around the sensitive nub. It had been so long since you had been with her. You were taking it all in, enjoying the sensations she brought to you. With a flick of her wrist and a swipe of her tongue across your clit, you were coming undone, moaning her name and incoherent words as you did. 

Natasha looked up at you with a grin on her face as you came down from the high of your orgasm. You pulled her up into a kiss, tasting yourself on her lips.

“Your turn, gorgeous,” you said as your pushed her to lay down. You paid attention to her breasts, massaging one while sucking and licking the other. Natasha’s hand found its way to the back of your head, gently controlling your movement as you switched between breasts. 

“That’s it baby. Just like that,” she said as you kissed your way down. She was soaked and you couldn’t help but grin.

“All for me?” you asked mimicking her earlier question. 

“Always, you brat,” she said with a teasing tone. You smiled at that. You pressed a finger into her as you started lapping up her juices. A second finger quickly joined the first. She guided you to her clit and you obliged, focusing in on the nub. It wasn’t long before she was cumming, her walls clamping around your fingers. As you pulled away from her and pulled your fingers out, you made eye contact with her as you licked your fingers clean. 

“Ready for more?” she asked. You smiled at her.

“With you? Always, my love,” you replied, a happiness you hadn’t felt in some time settling over you. Things, it seemed, were finally getting back on track. 


End file.
